Doctor uchiha
by helenachaan
Summary: Haruno sakura Seorang wanita yang berasal dari keluarga terkaya di jepang, tapi siapa sangka? Gadis yang memiliki segalanya ini malah memiliki penyakit yang seharusnya sangat mustahil untuk dia alami,Skizofrenia. Bukan saja Skizofrenia gadis itu juga malah mengalami depresi berat, penasaran? langsung aja dibuka
1. Prolouge

"Haruno sakura?"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada seniornya hatake kakashi.

"bukan kah itu?"

"yap, haruno sakura. Anak pembisnis paling terkaya di Konohagakure."

Sasuke menatap bingung pada kakashi. "maaf hatake-san tapi kenapa harus aku?" sasuke menghela napas dalam

"maksudku, aku baru saja bergelar Dr Psikologi tahun lalu dan pekerjaan pertama ku yang merawat seseorang kenapa harus haruno? Akukan masih baru.. Bahkan masih banyak Dr psikologi lainnya yang lebih profesional dari-"

"sasuke."

Kakashi memotong kalimat Juniornya. "aku tau maksudmu, jangan berpikir yang kau tidak layak melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"aku bahkan yakin yang kau bisa membantu nona haruno untuk mengatasi depresinya dan juga-"

Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya. Ia memejam mata seketika dan membukanya kembali

"menyembuhkannya dari penyakit Skizofrenia."

"skizofrenia!?" sasuke terkejut. Ba-bagaimana bisa anak seorang membisnis terkaya di jepang bisa memiliki penyakit seperti itu? Dan apa yang telah membuatnya depresi? Itu masih menjadi misteri!

"jadi kau menerimanya?" kakashi membuyarkan lamunan pria berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu. Sasuke menatap kizashi sejenak sebelum berkata

"kalau hatake-san berpikir yang aku layak merawat nona ini." sasuke menghela napas "aku akan menerimanya."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk dia tersenyum bangga menatap juniornya. "kau memang layak."

Dan sasuke pun tersenyum.

Penyakit skizofrenia Antara simptom 'positif' termasuk delusi, halusinasi, gangguan pemikiran (thought disorder) dan lain-lain. Hanya pesakit skizofrenia sahaja yang akan selalu mengalami perkara sebegini.atau kecacatan dalam pikiran,

Doctor Uchiha

Krieett

Sebuah limousine berwarna hitam berkilat Berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah gedung tinggi yang kelihatan suram. Sekeliling gedung itu di penuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan di kelilingi oleh pagar dengan ketinggian lima belas meter, bahkan sesiapa yang akan masuk ke sana. Tidak akan dapat keluar, selamanya.

Mental hospital

Kira-kira itulah nama gedung menakutkan itu. Pintu mobil Limouse hitam pekat itu terbuka,

Tak!

High heels merah menyala itu menyentuh lantai. Spontan tatapan semua orang yang didepan gerbang itu mengarah pada seorang gadis anggun yang keluar dari dalam mobil, termasuk sasuke juga. Ya dia dan seniornya hatake kakashi telah berdiri didepan gerbang ditemani enam petugas pria, mereka sejak tadi telah menunggu keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

Ohh lihatlah. Wanita sekitar dua puluhan itu mengibas rambutnya dan langsung mandapatkan tatapan liar oleh petugas-petugas pria tadi, apalagi gaun merah pendek yang dikenakan wanita itu membuatnya kelihatan seksi. Jangan bilang dia ini adalah pesakitnya!?

"karin tepilah!"

"ehh maaf-!"

Karin menepi memberikan ruang untuk satu orang wanita paru bayah dan juga pria paru bayah untuk keluar, tanpa repot-repot meneka kita semua pasti tau mereka ini adalah haruno mebuki dan haruno kizashi. Kakashi langsung berjalan mendekati keluarga itu,

"tuan haruno..selamat datang," kakashi dan kizashi bersalaman seketika dan setelah itu sasuke pula menyusul bersalam dengan kizashi. Wanita bernama karin itu melirik genit pada pria tampan disamping kakashi, seketika dia berbisik-bisik dengan mebuki

"terimakasih tuan kakashi." kizashi menongak memperhatikan gedung itu.

"tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali ya?" gumannya. Kakashi tertawa kecil

"cara anda berkata seolah anda pernah ke sini."

"aku memang pernah disini." kata kizashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"benarkah?" kakashi terkejut.

"bekerja disini.." guman kizashi pelan. Namun seketika ia mengeleng pelan, dia menatap kakashi seketika

"sepertinya anda sudah tau kedatangan kami ke sini." kizashi tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya, kami sudah menunggunya sejak tadi." ujar kakashi. Seketika ia melirik ke arah karin, dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak puas hati dari wanita merah itu

"kami membawanya kesini karna kami lebih memercayai cara kalian melakukan tugas daripada yang lain." Mebuki tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"ah, terimakasih nyonya." Kakashi membungkuk hormat.

"tidak perlu sungkan" mebuki terkekeh pelan. Sasuke sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, ia juga tertanya-tanya siapakah ada 'penyakit' antara tiga keluarga ini. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya. Mereka semua kelihatan baik-baik saja? Atau dia saja yang tidak dapat membedakannya? Entahlah

"jadi apakah nona ini yang akan tinggal disini?" kakashi berujar sembari menatap karin. Ah pantas saja sejak tadi dia menatap si merah, ternyata dia juga berpikir bahwa karin adalah pesakit nya.

"heii!? Apa kau gila?! Aku normal kau tau!?" marah karin tidak terima. Mebuki langsung memujuk anaknya,

"maaf kakashi-san bukan dia tapi sakura." ujar mebuki sembari mengelus belakang karin. Alis sasuke mengenyit, sakura? Perasan hanya mereka bertiga yang datang ke sini.

"sakura?" soal kakashi. "ah, maaf nona." kakashi kembali membungkuk

"maaf, tapi kami tidak melihat siapa-siapa." sasuke yang sejak tadi mendiam diri kini membuka mulut,

"hah?" tiga beranak itu langsung menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, bertatapan bingung seketika sebelum menoleh ke arah mobil

"hum, ku pikir sakura masih didalam mobil." kizashi menoleh ke arah mebuki. Mengisyaratkan istrinya untuk membawa sakura keluar dari mobil, mebuki hanya mengangguk

Dia berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil, keadaan kembali hening semua menunggu sosok sakura itu keluar dari mobil,

Tidak butuh beberapa detik mebuki akhirnya keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Sembari mengandeng seseorang dan—

Deg!

Sasuke seketika menahan napas ketika melihat sosok 'bakal pesakitnya" itu turun dari mobil, dan ternyata bukan hanya sasuke para petugas lainnya juga langsung ternganga lebar, wanita ini? Yang dikatakan tidak normal? Wanita seperti sosok malaikat ini!? Wanita bernama sakura itu mengedarkan pandangan dengan raut wajah datar, datar sekali. Namun langsung tidak menutupi kecantikannya sama sekali, emerland indahnya menatap kosong dengan rambut pink sepinggangnya di gerai indah bahkan siap di buat gelombang lagi. Dan gaun yang dia kenakan juga tidak kalah seksi seperti wanita bernama karin tadi tetapi saja warna gaunnya berwarna hitam. Gaun hitam yang menutupi dada sampai atas paha, memperlihatkan pundak putih bersih itu.

Dan sasuke hampir saja tidak percaya yang wanita didepannya ini adalah nona haruno yang dikatakan ada penyakit Skizofrenia. Lihatlah dari segi pemakaian ekspresi, hanya saja ekspresi sakura hanya memperlihatkan tatapan kosong dan dingin berbeda dengan karin yang langsung memperlihatkan pesona menggoda pada semua orang,

Okay sepertinya nona haruno ini pesakit Skizofrenia yang versi bangsawan, tidak terlihat memiliki penyakit sama sekali. Ya namanya juga dari keluarga bangsawan

"oh, jadi nona ini." kakashi memecah keheningan dia mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"ya." balas kizashi

"ku harap sakura bisa sembuh secepatnya." guman pria paru bayah itu sembari melirik sakura seketika

"tentu, kami tidak akan mengecewa anda tuan haruno,"

"terimakasih kalau begitu." guman mebuki sembari tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus rambut panjang sakura

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertingmya kami harus segera pergi," kizashi melihat jam di tangan kanan.

"baik tuan haruno, mengenai nona sakura. Anda tidak usah khawatir."

Kizashi hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan kakashi. Dia menoleh ke arah sakura berjalan menuju putri bongsunya dan langsung memeluknya,

"baik-baik disini ya nak ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab ucapan kizashi dia hanya meliriknya, dingin. Seterus nya mebuki, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dan yang terakhir adalah karin,

Karin memeluk sakura posesif. dia segukan tidak ingin melepaskan adiknya begitu saja

"sakura-chan~ baik-baik disini—auchh! Apaan sih mama?"

Karin menatap marah pada mebuki, ketika sang mama menariknya dan langsung membuatkan pelukan terlepas, sementara mebuki hanya mengacuhkan nya, beberapa petugas menahan tawa melihat aksi anak dan ibu itu

"kita harus segera pergi!"

karin berdecak kesal pada mebuki. Setelah itu dia kembali menoleh pada sakura,

Cup

Karin melayangkan kecupan pada pipi sakura.

"kami pergi ya sakura-chan..,"

Setelah itu dia berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil mebuki juga langsung masuk kedalam mobil diikuti kizashi, setelah itu limousine itu langsung berlalu pergi

Brak

Pintu gerbang tertutup rapat. Tatapan semua orang mengarah pada wanita bergaun hitam pendek itu, tidak ada yang berani menyapa. Entah semua orang merasa malu hanya untuk sekadar menyapa wanita berambut pink itu padahal semua tau yang wanita sempurna didepan mereka ini sebenarnya tidak normal

"nona sakura." dan hanya kakashi lah yang berani menyapa.

Sakura melirik kakashi dengan tatapan dingin, kakashi yang dilirik begitu hanya tersenyum, dia sepertinya sudah biasa berhadapan dengan orang seperti sakura

"Selamat datang ke Mental hospital nona,

Atau mungkin...

Welcome to hell...


	2. Doctor Uchiha Bab 1

Lirik!

Lirik!

Lirik!

Dua orang petugas pria yang sedang memegang tangan nona muda di antara kedua saling lirik-melirik antara satu sama lain.

Tidak paham kenapa wanita cantik yang sedang dipakaikan strict jacket ini harus dipakaikan strict jacket...? yaa jacket yang khas untuk rumah pesakit mental itu loh dimana si pesakit akan dipakaikan jacket yang akan membungkus kedua tangannya dengan ketat.

Tapi itu normal untuk pesakit yang memberontak, tapi untuk wanita ini ...

"Eh...? Kakashi-san?" Petugas yang berjalan disamping sakura membuka bicara. Manik birunya memandang seniornya yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

Kakashi menoleh lewat bahu.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Maaf bertanya." Petugas yang bernama Naruto itu terlihat ragu. "Tapi patutkah dia ini dikenakan strict jacket? Soalnya ia terlihat baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat sasuke yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar menghela napas dalam.

Ia menyetujui ucapan Naruto, jujur saja ia sedikit kasihan pada nona muda cantik yang dikatakan memiliki penyakit skizofrenia ini. Karna seperti yang naruto katakan Sakura sebenarnya terlihat baik-baik saja seperti tidak memiliki penyakit itu sama sekali.

Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda pemberontakan dari Sakura sama sekali.

Dan sebenarnya ketika Sasuke menyuruh perawat lainnya untuk memakaikan Sakura strict jacket. Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada sakura, tapi—

"Aku tau... Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Lamunan sasuke terhenti. Dia menoleh pada kakashi,

"Tapi walau macam mana pun kita tetap harus bersedia memakaikan Strict jacket padanya, takut saja jika dia tiba-tiba memberontak."

Sambung Kakashi lagi. Dan Sasuke menyetujuinya dalam diam,

Keadaan kembali hening. Perjalanan menuju sel Sakura bisa dibilang memakan sepuluh menit mengingat rumah pesakit mental ini cukup luas dan besar bahkan jika kau baru pertama kali masuk, mungkin kau bisa saja tersesat mengingat banyak sekali pintu serta lorong-lorong panjang di dalam tempat mengerikan itu.

"Ne Sakura." Naruto kembali membuka bicara tapi kali ini dia menoleh pada sakura.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tempat tinggal baru mu ini?"

Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa Sai tiba-tiba melotot tidak jelas padanya. Namun pria pirang itu segera mengabaikan Sai,

"Bagus ... Setidaknya kalian tidak coba mengerayangi tubuhku."

Uhuk!

Kakashi tersedak, langkah Sasuke terhenti dan Sai ternganga lebar.

Naruto syok ditempat.

Untung saat ini hanya mereka berlima lah yang ada dilorong rumah sakit mental itu, mengingat sekarang jam sedang menunjukkan jam sebelas malam.

Ya, keluarga Haruno memutuskan mengirim Sakura pada waktu malam dengan alasan tidak ingin ada gangguan dalam proses membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit mental ini. Padahal mungkin saja mereka tidak ingin ada yang tau bahwa salah seorang anak mereka telah dibawa ke rumah sakit mental.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

Sasuke dan Kakashi sontak berbalik ke arah Sakura yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Ya bingung dengan reaksi aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh keempat pria itu.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tatapan kosong Sakura menyorot pada Sasuke.

"Mengatakan yang itu..."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang—"

"Sudahlah, dimana selku? Aku penat." Sakura tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, dia memandang sakura dalam-dalam setelah itu dia melirik Kakashi.

Seniornya itu memberikan isyarat padanya untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju sel Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Okey, bisa disimpulkan

Sepertinya 'terjadi sesuatu' yang tidak baik pada Sakura di rumah sakit mental sebelumnya. Kalian ngertikan?

Dan ya sebelum dipindahkan kesini, Sakura sempat berada disebuah rumah sakit mental yang lain namun keluarga Haruno telah memindahkan Sakura dari rumah sakit itu karna fasilitas yang kurang lengkap, katanya sih ga tau apa benar apa ngga

Kelima mereka kembali meneruskan langkah masing-masing... Dalam diam semua masih tertanya-tanya dengan jawaban Sakura barusan namun tidak ada yang berniat bertanya pada sakura dan semua memilih untuk bungkam.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan dilorong panjang tanpa jeda itu. Mereka pun tiba disebuah pintu dengan tulisan pesakit 'Skizofrenia' di sana, dan dibawa tulisan itu juga terdapat sebuah tanda larangan masuk untuk orang asing.

"Kita tiba." Ujar Kakashi, dia merongoh kunci dari saku jas putihnya lalu bergerak membuka pintu itu...

Dan setelah masuk, kita akan disuguhi dengan ruangan yang besar serta sepuluh sel besi yang saling berhadapan. Dan jika dilihat-lihat cuma ada dua orang pesakit yang menduduki sel itu dan mungkin sakura akan menjadi yang ketiga yang akan duduk didalam sel-sel itu

Disamping pintu pertama seorang wanita sedang tidur dengan nyenyak, dan dihadapan sel wanita itu terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk meringkuk disudut ruangan sel miliknya.

Terlihat Sai beranjak melepaskan pegangannya pada sakura dan berjalan ke arah sel laki-laki tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto tetap dengan posisinya menolak Sakura dengan pelan.

"Nah Sakura..." Kakashi kembali membuka pintu salah satu sel, lebih tepatnya sel disamping wanita tadi.

"Ini adalah tempatmu." Kakashi membuka pintu sedangkan Naruto pula membuka strict jacket yang dikenakan Sakura manakalah Sasuke kini berjalan ke arah sebuah almari besar yang letaknya berada dihujung sel-sel itu ia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini tempatku?" Sakura berujar. Kakashi mengangguk,

"Semoga kau suka." Balas Naruto

"hemm." Sakura hanya berguman. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam Sel dengan kaki telanjang mengingat tadi sepatu hak tingginya telah di ambil dan disimpan ketempat aman, dengan alasan takutnya Sakura akan mencederai dirinya dengan sepatu hak tinggi tadi. Sedangkan gaun hitam pendeknya belum diganti sama sekali

"Nona." Sasuke kembali dengan sebuah baju ala pesakit mental ditangannya. Sepertinya tadi ia ke almari itu untuk mengambil baju untuk sakura.

"Ini adalah bajumu, nanti kami akan mengirim perawat untuk membantumu mengganti pakaian. Mengerti?"

"Memangnya kalian tidak bisa membantuku mengganti baju?" Soalan Sakura membuatkan tiga pria tadi menegang ditempat masing-masing sambil menelan ludah susah payah.

Sial... Kenapa wanita ini bisa-bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Ah... Tidak bisa." Sasuke membalas sedikit kaku.

"Pokoknya nanti kami akan mengirim perawat kesini." Kakashi yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke bersuara.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebentar setelah itu dia terkekeh pelan dengan raut wajah tanpa sebarang ekspresi.

"Aku hanya bercanda jangan tegang begitu," ucapan sakura membuat mereka tanpa sadar menghela napas dalam.

"Dan ku pikir kalian tidak perlu mengirim perawat kesini karna aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau pasti?" Sasuke memastikan. Sakura mengangguk,

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ujar Kakashi. Mereka berjalan keluar dari sel Sakura, Sasuke beranjak mengunci pintu

Setelah itu dia memandang Sakura yang kini sedang duduk diatas ranjang.

"Besok pagi aku akan datang." Ujarnya. Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya menganguk

Dan baru saja Sasuke berniat beranjak dari pintu sel Sakura

"Tunggu!" Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia memandang sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Katakan pada security untuk mematikan CCTV di sel ku ketika aku berganti baju!"

Ah... Sasuke membatu sebentar.

"Ah ya, aku mengerti." Setelah itu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah pintu ruangan sel-sel itu dan dahinya sedikit mengenyit ketika mendapati Kakashi yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Ah...? Sasuke aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu."

"Hah?"

Maaf atas ketelatan aku ya teman-teman mohom dimaklumin. Btw setelah ini My little bride akan di update jangan lupa pantengin


End file.
